


Reincarnate

by imightbejehan



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Homophobia, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slang, be easy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always thought it was a dream, until that morning at the bus stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> So I just read Song of Achilles and discovered that there were fanfics on here but no reincarnations so, I thought I would write one up because I figured I couldn't be the only one craving one! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it and I didn't totally ruin the beautiful characters..!

            He woke up in sweat, as he did most mornings now.

            Patrick couldn’t always remember his dreams, or whether they were nightmares, but there was always a lingering warmth, green eyes, and golden hair burned into him. There were times when he recalled the strong body that went with it: tanned from months of summer sun and covered only by clear blue waters. There was a freedom and a happiness that surrounded this boy that Patrick dreamt of; he only wished he could remember more.

            He shook it off, knowing that if he continued thinking about the Dream Boy then he would never make it to the bus stop on time. What he needed now was a freezing cold shower.

 

            Of course he regretted his need for the shower on his way to the bus stop. Patrick’s long, dark, damp hair stuck to his forehead and neck, a constant irritation. It didn’t help that it was negative 40 degrees and pouring either. Maybe it was positive 40 and just drizzling, but Patrick wanted a reason to be angry that his father wouldn’t let him get his license, and he was going to take what he could get.

            He was mumbling incoherently under his breath by the time he reached the covered bench, something about old rich men who don’t care about anything but money. There was nobody else there, except for the crazy old man in the furry leggings that said hello to Patrick every day, but he didn’t really count, so Patrick ignored him after a brief wave and continued his train of thought.

            Somehow he always ended up thinking about the way that purple looks against the golden waves in his dreams. Or how soft string music flowed effortlessly from agile fingertips. Occasionally, when Patrick really let himself get lost in his thoughts, these things came to him, drifting in on waves. This is when he was happiest. He couldn’t remember his dreams, and frankly sometimes they could be quite dark, but when he was half in and out of consciousness Patrick could weed out the unhappy things and just let the light of his own golden god wash over him. With his eyes closed he could almost imagine a boy stood beside him, emitting heat...

            “You okay?”

            “Holy _shit_!” Patrick screamed. The voice that broke his concentration was right next to his ear, and most definitely not the familiar creepy furry-legging man, which is the only person Patrick ever encountered at the bus stop before.

            When Patrick’s eyes snapped open they were met with brilliant green eyes, the same eyes from his dreams. And then everything _hurt_ , and he just couldn’t _breathe_. Every part of Patrick’s body needed to be away from this boy but at the same time needed to be so much closer. So he did the obvious thing, and froze.

            “I-I’m sorry if I startled you. My name is Alfie,” the boy stuttered, looking utterly shocked at the reaction he got from simply speaking. Then he cocked his head slightly. “Do I know you?”

            Patrick shook his head violently, then nodded, then mumbled a faint no and turned to face the street. Somehow this spurred Alfie on. A smile bloomed on his face as he jumped in front of Patrick.

            “I can see your it on your face! We do know each other!” Alfie hopped up and down like the idea excited him, causing Patrick to blush profusely. Alfie suddenly grew serious, and started to circle the scrawny boy. “Well it’s not school because I’m homeschooled. Do you go to homeschool meetings?”

            “Um no?” Patrick didn’t know why he was playing this boy’s game of 20 Questions, but he couldn’t refuse him anything.

            “Baseball?”

            “No.”

            “Music recitals?”

            “Nope.”

            “Hospital?”

            That one startled Patrick, and he looked up from Alfie’s shoes to his eyes. “What?”

            “Well I injure myself a lot with sports, and I also intern occasionally, so I figured maybe I would have seen you sometime there.”

            “Uh, no. I don’t do much that would injure me.”

            That left Alfie stumped and silent, until a foot connected with the back of Patrick’s knee and he crumbled. Alfie caught the Patrick with inhuman quickness before he could fall to the wet pavement. When his hands touched the other boy, he almost dropped him on the spot, but instead clutched him to his chest.

            “ _Patroclus_.” It was a gasp, barely audible, but Patroclus, Patrick, had spent years secretly longing to hear the name whispered again by those lips.

            This time, when the boys looked into each other's eyes the wet tracks on their faces were not from the rain. Patroclus grasped Achilles face with both hands, intending to kiss him, but sobs racked his body and rendered him motionless. He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid that Achilles was really just a mirage, but Patroclus couldn’t bring himself to take his hands off his lovers face.

            Achilles had always known Patroclus so well. He gently kissed each eyelid, drawing a shaky breath from Patroclus each time. For a moment all Patroclus could feel of Achilles was his hot breath on his face and his own hands pressed to the other’s cheeks. Then it was his soft lips on his and they were _so real_. Patroclus was clutching at Achilles long blond curling hair while Achilles clawed at his shirt, desperately trying to fit them closer together.

            In between kisses Achilles whispered Patroclus’ name. Each time brought a soft sigh from Patroclus. He never responded, but let his breathless silence speak volumes to Achilles. He had always been so much better at words.

 

            They missed the bus that day, and the next one that came an hour after. In fact, Achilles never made it to his intern job at the hospital and Patroclus never did quite make it to school.

            They couldn’t find it in themselves to mind. 


	2. Cold and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is great, until it isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it took me all weekend.. BUT IT IS HERE! The next installment of Reincarnate per request:)

Days spent away from each other were a blur. Patroclus struggled to grasp the idea that _he had Achilles back_.

Now he was in a constant state of dreaming: when he was away from Achilles nothing felt real, but when they were together it was too much for him to believe that he still loved him.

The dreams still came at night. Sometimes they where so much worse than before. Instead of the quiet cave and cool waters against naked skin, armor clashed and blood coated everything. Patroclus ran to Achilles in these moments. He had a habit of leaving his window open no matter what the weather was like, leaving the perfect opening for Patroclus to sneak in at the oddest of hours. Achilles would let Patroclus cling to him, brushing his cheeks even when no tears ran down them. But they were together now, and Patroclus didn't care how much he suffered as long as Achilles was there.But suffering didn't just come in through dreams of the past.

"Patroclus!" It was not said as fondly and carefully as Achilles had whispered just moments before. Patroclus winced, eyes shut still as he turned toward his father.

"Ye-" he started, but his fathers hand across his cheek ripped the words from his mouth.

"Out. I want you out of this house now."

"Father!"

"I will not have a fag in the family, Patroclus. You are dismissed." Menoetius turned away, shaking his head. A hand snapped out and grabbed onto his arm, cutting off blood flow in its tight grip. Achilles propelled Patroclus' father around, hardly trying to be gentle.

"Sir, you are blowing this out of propor-" he tried but was met with a scream from Menoetius.

"You should know better, _boy_. I will not have your kind touching me, much less around me." He loomed in closer to the two sitting on the bed where their limbs where still slightly entwined. "I will never see your fairy faces again. Or else."

Patroclus couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down his spine. He had been used to his father calling him useless and getting on him about being weak. He had been used to his peers calling him names. But his fathers threats somehow felt more real; somehow made him feel less than human.

They left ten minutes after Patroclus' father.

As much stuff as the two could fit was shoved into the back of Achilles car, but Patroclus could feel the hole in his heart left by half his pocessions left inside.

He didn't realize he was crying until they pulled out of the driveway. He had thought himself too numb to feel, but they flowed anyways.

Achilles was talking: throwing comforting words at him, bashing his father, assuring Patroclus that it would be okay.

 _How could it be okay?_ Patroclus wanted to shout, but he sat there in the passenger seat unable to move.

"Dammit! Dammit, Patroclus you can't let him walk all over you like that!" Achilles slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. Patroclus didn't respond until Achilles had pulled over on the shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" His voice was hollow like his chest. Patroclus faced Achilles now, meeting the fierce eyes with his own wide, worried ones.

Achilles softened. "You can say with me."

"I can't force myself-" the car revved and Patroclus was cut off. Achilles turned and smirked as if he had just heard the best joke.

"I'm asking, no, _begging_! Patroclus," Achilles grabbed Patroclus' hand, "let me do this for you."

There was a small squeeze given, a silent yes, and they drove off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it or maybe totally hate it shoot me a message on tumblr. Maybe I'll write more, or if fix what's wrong!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, lovelies!
> 
> http://imightbejehan.tumblr.com/  
> http://inspiremecas.tumblr.com/


	3. I Used to Live Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some conflicting emotions.
> 
> Of course they don't let the other know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling pretty emotional, and reading tons of fluff, so I thought
> 
> Well I'll update my favorite gay boys!

Patroclus fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. Achilles’ familiar smell surrounded him in warmth and he slipped into untroubled sleep.

Achilles watched his chest rise and fall from his perch beside Patroclus’ feet. They both still wore their jeans and rumpled hoodies. When Patroclus rolled over in his sleep his hood tried to tie itself around his neck, and Achilles sighed fondly as he gently untangled it.

He let his hand run softly down Patroclus’ face. His cheeks were still slightly damp from his tears earlier.

Achilles hated the man that did this to his Patroclus. If the brown haired boy had not been with him at the time, Achilles knew that he would have done something foolish and reckless.

_Nobody messes with my everything._

Achilles had yet to tell Patroclus just how much he meant to him. How he kept him sane; kept him grounded; kept him alive. Maybe in some past life he had muttered it into the dark brown curls around his sleeping ears, but something held him back from doing the same now.

How could Patroclus ever feel the same about him again?

 _All I ever do is cause him pain,_ Achilles reflected while he brushed Patroclus’ hair from where sweat began to make it stick on his forehead. _How can he stick around? How can I let him hurt this way?_

Achilles had been debating these factors for days now, only to decide that he was just a selfish pig. No matter how much he hurt Patroclus, no matter how much he loved him, Achilles couldn’t leave him. He needed him even if Patroclus didn’t return the feeling.

Achilles got off the bed and changed into his sweats before returning to Patroclus and draping the sheets over him. A soft kiss was placed on his forehead, and Patroclus smiled slightly in his sleep. A smiles Achilles never saw for he had already left the room.

 

Patroclus found him on the couch the next morning, only the top half of Achilles’ body covered under what was probably a good sized blanket, but was dwarfed compared to Achilles strong body.

He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his dry lips. Patroclus seriously debated taking a picture of Achilles’ limbs that stretched out in all directions, but he didn’t want to face the consequences of the blond finding out. The tickle fights were the worst.

Instead, Patroclus took the huge down comforter off his shoulders and slid onto the cushions beside Achilles. Slowly he draped the comforter on the two of them, burying himself down beneath the warmth and cuddling against Achilles’ chest.

With a sleepy sigh Achilles’ reacted immediately, throwing his arms around the skinnier boy. His crushing hold could have easily bruised Patroclus, but he appreciated the feeling of being totally under Achilles control.

He trusted Achilles. Patroclus knew Achilles only did things for him, with only good intentions even if sometimes bad things happened.

If there was only one person in the world Patroclus could be with, he knew he would choose Achilles. Everytime.

He felt whole again in those strong arms, and though he regrets so many of the things he has done, Patroclus knew he wouldn’t really change a thing about his past. Everything Patroclus had done brought him to Achilles, and he could never regret that.

Patroclus drifted back to sleep listening to Achilles slight snoring and beating heart. No, he would never regret meeting the love of his life.

Patroclus had no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! It was quite short so there might be another one coming up soon.. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes or make any suggestions, writing is a constantly changing process! 
> 
> If you feel like it, stop by and say hi on tumblr! 
> 
> http://imightbejehan.tumblr.com/


	4. There's a Blaze of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter surprise dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achilles is one smooth fucker 
> 
> what do you write when the couple has already gotten together? winter fluff

 

 

Winter came quickly, snow blanketing the ground.

Achilles' small apartment had heating, but it was too touchy to stay on all the time. So the boys bundled under mounds of blankets, using each other's body heat to keep warm.

They were gripping steaming mugs of hot chocolate while watching Elf for the seventh time when Achilles sat up suddenly.

"I have an idea!" He quickly downed the cocoa, ignoring the burn. "Get your coat we're going out!"

"What are we doing?" Patroclus asked, not moving from his position. Achilles ripped the blankets from him with a wicked smile.

"It's a surprise!"

Achilles waited for Patroclus in the hallway, sending him back in five times his only words "Not warm enough!"

Finally when the brunet had two pairs of gloves, the thickest scarf he owned, and two jackets, and a hat on Achilles said they could go.

They made a stop at Starbucks getting peppermint mochas and chai lattes. As they made their way down the sidewalk Patroclus teased his boyfriend about eating so much peppermint lately.

"Hey! Tis the season and all that!" Achilles said with a wink. "Also, I read somewhere that it improves your memory, and I don't want to forget a thing about you."

Patroclus blushed while Achilles took a sip just to prove his point.

“Oh shut up!” Patroclus shoved Achilles, causing him to spill his drink all over his face. Achilles squealed dropping the mocha in surprise. He looked up at Patroclus with an evil glint in his eyes.

“You are so on.” Achilles leaned down slowly, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend while picking up snow from the drift at his feet.

“I didn’t mean to! Achilles n-” Patroclus was cut off by a mound of snow in his mouth. When he wiped it off his face he saw the blond bent over in laughter, and didn’t know whether to be angry or not. He hated having such a cute boyfriend. “You little shit. This is war now.”

Achilles’ head snapped up, his face was horrified but he still giggled lightly. “No! It was just payback!”

As Patroclus dropped the the ground forming a snowball Achilles started to run away. The snow hit him right between his shoulder blades, causing his to stumble slightly.

Patroclus threw snowball after snowball, most not even hitting their target. After a minute of nothing Achilles turned around to see the scrawny boy doubled over in laughter, and seized the opportunity, nailing Patroclus on the butt.

    “Ow!” Patroclus shouted, laughing uncontrollably now.

    “Truce!” Achilles called, throwing his hands up in the air. Patroclus sealed the deal with a light kiss on the boy’s dry lips.

    “You know,” Patroclus said as they began walking again, slipping his hand into Achilles, “I’m starting to think the only reason you dragged me out of my cocoon was so that you could pelt me with snow.”

    “Well that was one of the reasons, but the _real_ reason was this!” Achilles threw his arms out wide.

    Before them lay the skating rink, fresh with new ice. A few people skated underneath the bare bulbs strung above their heads, and fire was lit on the opposite side, surrounded by friends sipping at their cups of cocoa in between jokes. Patroclus turned to Achilles to see his green eyes already staring back at him.

    “I thought you deserved a little fun. We haven’t been able to do much since you started living with me.”

    “I love you, Achilles.”

    “I love you too, but to be honest I wanted to be the first one to say it.”

    “You can punish me when we get home,” Patroclus said, kissing his boyfriend’s red nose, “but for now I want to skate. Bet I can skate backwards better than you!”

    Achilles blushed as the brunet pulled him towards the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be cute skating boyfriends but it turned into cute snowball fighting boyfriends *shrugs*   
> yes patroclus is implying what you are thinking *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> i need a beta so if you wanna message me at ace-ohearts.tumblr.com and we can talk  
> or we can just talk idk


	5. Even Though it All Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start over fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a comment suggesting the boys go to school and meet Hector, WHICH I LOVED!   
> Hope you enjoy, and hey if any of you have headcanons or things that you think would be cute I will 100% write them

“Please just let me come with you! It will only be for one day!”

            Patroclus was not used to Achilles begging, but he can’t say it wasn’t hot. Except that the fact that Achilles was begging to go to school with him.

            “Achilles, normal people who go to normal school would kill to be home schooled like you. Just do your advanced college classes or whatever you do on that computer of yours.” Patroclus tried to pull away from his boyfriend so he would have time to catch the bus, but the blond refused to let go.

              “But we aren’t normal people, and I don’t want to be alone. I want to be with you!” Achilles whined, pulling out his puppy eyes.

            “You know we can’t have make out sessions in the middle of class right? I actually have to pay attention.” Patroclus sighed, feeling his resistance weakening. Achilles noticed it too.

            “Please I already knew that! I’m coming and that’s that, just gimme five seconds to get my coat.”

              On the way to the bus stop Patroclus tried to seem grumpy about Achilles winning, but in truth he was really happy he wouldn’t have to spend the day away from him. It had been such a nice Christmas Break with no worries about family or homework; the only thing on their minds had been each other. Now it was the first day back, and along with school came those worries and anxieties.

              But this time he wasn’t alone. He had Achilles now to save him from his father’s abuse and to help with schoolwork and easing his stress.

              Along with all the time he had gotten to spend with Achilles, Patroclus was able to relearn his lover’s body and ways he displayed emotions. So he was easily able to tell that the blond was stressed and on edge as soon as they entered the building.

              Calmly, Patroclus reached over and took Achilles’ hand, trying to convey that it was alright. It didn’t help though, Achilles’ soft hands still shook and flexed, tightening on Patroclus’. Patroclus followed Achilles’ eye to where they stared at a familiar boy walking towards them with a large smile on his face.

              _Oh shit, I forgot to tell him._

    “Achilles! Achilles look at me! Don’t do anything rash-” Before Patroclus could finish his sentence Achilles lunged toward the dark haired boy in front of them.

    The punch broke his nose, but he stood up straight and smiled even though blood rushed down his face.

    “Now Patroclus, you should keep your pet on a shorter leash!” The boy teased.

              “Hector please don’t make this any worse,” Patroclus responded, trying desperately to stop this confrontation from becoming a full blown fight.

              “What are you doing here?” Achilles spat out, only standing still because of Patroclus’ grip on him.

              “I could ask you the same thing.” Hector tried to wipe away the blood, but just ended up smearing it on his face. He pouted up at Achilles. “Aw look at what you did! You’re lucky this didn’t get on my uniform.”

              Hector started to walk away but turned around to shout back to the boys, “I’d watch it if I were you, Achilles. See ya Pat.”

              He shot a little wave and a wink, leaving Achilles fuming.

              “What the hell was that?”

               Patroclus slammed his hand down on Achilles’ mouth to stop the other boy from shouting, and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom.

              “I-I guess I forgot to tell you that Hector goes to my school?”

               “You just happened to forget? You just happened to forget to tell me that the person that killed you is going to your school?” Achilles shouted back as soon as he ripped Patroclus’ hand from his mouth.

               “Listen, it’s really not as big of a deal as you are making it right now. We did what we had to then. Don’t pretend you had nothing to do with it either.”

               Achilles’ stepped back then, shaken. Tears formed on the edge of his vision and he could hardly breathe. Remembering was painful. Remembering that painful moment was almost too painful to cope with, but Patroclus grabbed his face in his small hands and forced Achilles to stare him straight in the eye.

              “I have forgiven you. It is just as much my fault too. But I have also forgiven Hector. We were given the chance to relive our lives, so why waste this gift being bitter over our pasts?”

              Achilles didn’t respond, he just dropped his head onto Patroclus’ shoulder and sobbed. Patroclus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stay strong for the other boy.

              He didn’t need Achilles to say anything; he knew that Achilles had just needed to let it go and that he was on his way.

            When the bell rang just a few minutes later the boys were shocked into running to the next class, barely making it before the tardy bell.

              Patroclus had no problem convincing the teachers to let Achilles stay in the classrooms, saying that he was thinking about attending and just wanted to scope it out. Of course it was a lie, but they didn’t need to know that.

Achilles fell asleep in every class up until lunch, but he was still a big hit among the students being new and all. Especially among the girls. Patroclus was amazed at how quickly his boyfriend became a hit, but he decided that it really wasn’t that strange considering it was Achilles after all.

After every class Patroclus woke the other boy and asked if he wanted to go home yet. Every time he looked up with sleepy eyes and mumbled that he wanted to stay, to be with Patroclus. Every time Patroclus blushed even though he figured he should be used to it by now.

            “There is something else I want to tell you though,” Patroclus whispered as they entered the Chemistry room.

            “What is it?” Achilles had grown a lot happier since the morning, but Patroclus knew that was about to change.

            “Just that-”

            “Hello again Patroclus!” Hector interrupted, throwing his arm around the boy. Patroclus tried to squirm out from under it, but Hector just gripped tighter. “Ready for today?”

              “What’s today?” Achilles asked.

              “Just the biggest, most important lab of the year.”

               “And what does that have anything to do with-”

    “We’re lab partners! Isn’t that fun?” Hector’s smile was wide, until he saw Achilles’ rage, and pretended to pout. “Oh did he not tell you that too? Wow how much is ol’ Pat keeping from you?”

    “Don’t call him Pat,” Achilles spit out, staring straight at Patroclus who bit his lip and turned away.

              “I see, I see,” Hector said, nodding and wagging his eyebrows before pulling away from the other two and starting towards the lab stations. “I’ll be getting the experiment set up now.”

            “I was about to tell you,” Patroclus said weakly.

              “I just, I don’t understand. I’ve tried but I just can’t.”

               “Can’t understand what?” Patroclus reached for his boyfriend’s face, but withdrew when the boy flinched.

               “How you can act like it never happened. Like you never died. Patroclus I held your dead body-” Achilles choked on a sob, ending his speech abruptly. The brunet dragged them out into the hallway for some privacy, and waited for him to continue. When Achilles didn’t he spoke up.

“I’m not going to change anything if I hate Hector. I’m not going to suddenly make it all better back then if I beat him up. I won’t walk back into your tent and share your bed because I died. There is nothing that will change the pain we went through, so why should I dwell on it?”

“Because it’s his fault! We could have had so much.”

“We still can! Don’t you see? We can do everything we couldn’t then, and also forgive. Now come on, I want to be able to brag that my boyfriend is an expert in Chemistry so get your butt back in that class.”

They spent the rest of the day happily, though not without incident. Achilles still fought with Hector, but it couldn’t be helped when they enjoyed egging each other on so much.

Occasionally Patroclus would look up from his project to see Achilles staring at him and would watch a faint blush paint the boy’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write I don't even know.. Patroclus is a doll I just love him too much   
> Say hey on tumblr and talk to me about these cuties
> 
> ace-ohearts.tumblr.com


	6. Not a Cry You Can Hear at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been a while, i've missed them actually

          There was nothing like watching Achilles run.

          His muscles strained and flexed against his tanned skin. His hair, usually long and free flowing, is pulled back in a loose ponytail. The attempt is futile as soon as the race begins and blond strands whip out from their chain.

          Moments like this were surprisingly few and far between, moments when Patroclus could see Achilles really be free again.

          Of course, given the situation, it was hard to find it so amazing. But it still was.

          It was festival season, and along with festivals came the community events including foot races. Achilles was not one to pass up the chance, so he signed up months before. It was the most eager that Patroclus had seen him in quite some time. And now its the day of, about halfway through the race.

          Achilles had no contest.

          He’s five minutes ahead of the second place runner, who coincidentally was one of the top runners in the world. It was no surprise to Patroclus, but all around him were the noise of astonishment from the people surrounding him.

           Achilles crossed the finish line with ease, thanking the girls that rushed to give him water. With the widest of grins he made his way over to Patroclus.

           “So?” He asked.

           “I’m not impressed,” Patroclus said, trying to suppress a smile. “You probably could have done better.”

           The people around him silence, stunned and waiting for a snappy response, but Achilles just laughs and ruffles Patroclus’ hair.

           _The only thing better than watching him run_ , Patroclus thought, _is watching him laugh._

 

          That night was the opening night of the carnival.

          The streets were lit up enough to make it seem like the sun had never set. Music played and voices shouted and the bodies of all the people were in constant motion.

          It was something Patroclus never went to when he knew himself as Patrick. He had spent the majority of his days alone thinking  about that boy that haunted his dreams. Yet now he had that boy, and they were together walking hand in hand, and it was more than he could ever ask for.

         “So,” Achilles was saying, “what do you want to ride on first? I was thinking the Gravitron, but I don’t know how much you’ll like it.”

         “I can try it!”

         Achilles stops short, yanking Patroclus back when he tried to keep walking. He stares at the brunet, head tilted as if assessing Patroclus and a smirk on his face.

         “What? Do I have something on my face?” When Patroclus reaches up to check his face Achilles grabs that hand too.

         “No, nothing! I just- you’ve been really happy today.”

         “Is that a bad thing?”

         “I like to see you smile like this.”

          As if the blush resulting from that statement wasn’t enough, Achilles brought one hand up to his lips and kissed it. A loud cough came from behind them, causing them to look round. Several glares were tossed their way, and some mothers had started to cover their chidrens eyes.

         “Maybe we should just go-”

         “No! We are just like them, why should this change anything.”

         “I don’t want any trouble, Achilles.”

         Patroclus could tell his boyfriend was starting to get angry now. A police man had begun watching them, and at this point all Patroclus wanted was to get out of view from those prying eyes. Achilles must have sensed it because he agreed to leave; right after a quick ride.

         It wasn’t long before Patroclus found out why Achilles had thought he would hate the Gravitron. And found out just how right the blond was.  

 

        After a few days it stopped bothering Patroclus, during the day. His nightmares continued at night, dreams that Achilles would kiss him and just like at the carnival everyone would turn their head to stare. But every person was his father. Every person had the same disappointed and disgusted look on their faces. Then in unison they would step forward, revealing knives and torches and baseball bats that had been hidden behind their backs.

      After a few Patroclus learned how to silently scream so he wouldn’t have to face Achilles. He had tried to tell Achilles about his dreams the first night he woke up in a cold swept screaming his father’s name, but the other boy hadn’t quite understood.

      Achilles hushed him; told him it would all be alright, but Patroclus knew it wasn’t going to be. After that, he woke up each morning before Achilles and took an ice cold shower.

      So, it wasn’t a relief when the knock came on the front door a week after the festival had ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this seems pretty filler but it's actually part of the plot!  
> I hope yall enjoy it, i got a comment last week asking for an update, and i really hadn't realized how long it had been!!!  
> comments and kudos really help motivate me, and i really want to thank everyone who enjoys this story
> 
> my main tumblr is 
> 
> queenofhearts.co.vu
> 
> come talk to me or pester me <33

**Author's Note:**

> I would enjoy some feedback, and hey if you want anything I could write little one shots to go with this one shot about what goes on with these lovelies after they find each other (or before), but that's only if someone wants to read any of my silly writing ;)
> 
> say hi on my tumblr: http://imightbejehan.tumblr.com


End file.
